Saved
by FlameWater
Summary: Fran was moved to the lab after it was discovered that he couldn't feel pain at all and tests were done to him, but then one day someone almost went too far and wondered if Fran could feel anything despite lacking the ability to feel pain.


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank you. This FanFic is in Fran's View. Warning unwanted touching.**

**Saved**

**By Flamewater**

"Are you sure that you are feeling no pain?" The scientist asked me calmly, it was a male, and he was putting more knives into my leg. Appears like he is the only one here for right now.

"I feel nothing." I replied in a monotone voice and to be honest I have not always been in a lab. I'm here due to my lacking the ability to feel pain, I was placed here by my parents, and I wonder why I'm still here. "When can I leave."

"Your parents placed you here and the time that you will be able to leave is when your of age, Fran." The scientist commented gently as he pulled the knives out of legs and back. "It is remarkable on how you do not feel any pain."

I wondered what is so special about not being able to feel or notice pain. The scientist smiled at me, but why is he smiling. Does it even matter? I can't leave this place, my parents left me, and there was nowhere to go.

"I wonder if you can feel at all, Fran." The scientist said softly as he slowly moved his hands up my shirt, I tilted my head, and wondered what he was doing. Maybe another test to see if I can feel pain. I felt him pinching my nipples, but it didn't hurt me and I stared at him.

"Still no pain? Do you feel anything, Fran?" The scientist asked smoothly as he lifted up my shirt and I wonder why there was a smile on his lips. "It appears they are hard."

The room is cold and I can't feel pain at all, but I can feel whether it is hot or cold.

"I can't feel pain and it is cold." I replied bluntly and glanced at my arms which have goose bumps on them. "Are you done?"

The scientist didn't tell me anything, but his cold hand went down my pants and inside of my underwear. He squeezed and there was no pain, but I felt as if I was an ice cube. I was feeling numb and unable to move or speak. I do not understand what was happening, my mind was blank, and I couldn't say a word.

"Can you feel this Fran? Does it hurt?" He asked causally while squeezing, pinching, and touching my lower regions. "Or do you like it?"

I was quiet and the scientist pulled the rest of my outfit off of me. It was useless to struggle, handcuffed, and nothing I could do. He was smiling, his hands were on my thighs, and eyes staring at my lower regions. I shivered and closed my eyes.

"I wonder if you can feel pleasure even though you can't feel pain at all, Fran." The scientist whispered softly into my ear and I shook my head.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked in a monotone voice to him.

"They are not here right now. If you tell anyone, Fran. They won't believe you and this is the honest truth." The scientist replied gently and his hands drifted to my bottom feeling slowly.

"Why are you doing this to me." I managed to say, tears silently falling down my cheeks, and my heart was hurting for some reason. Why am I crying? Why do I feel as if my heart is going to die? I can barely talk and a needle with something in it was injected into my arm. I can't move, I don't what to do, and my body feels numb.

"Because I can and no one can stop me." He said smugly, a smirk on his lips, and his hand was between my legs. Suddenly the scientist was away from me, someone had an arm wrapped around his neck, and that someone has a hair style of a pineapple.

"Hello, Little one. I'm here to free you and my name is Mukuro." The man with the hair style of a pineapple told me and he dropped the scientist onto the floor. "This man will be driven to kill himself after all my illusions can be quite hellish."

Mukuro undid the handcuffs, I dressed back into my outfit, and he picked me up into his arms.

"You have a hell ring that brings misfortune to yourself." Mukuro told me smoothly and I noticed the scientist was trying to scream, but was unable. "I can teach you how to properly create and use your illusions. You can become my apprentice. Do you wish to be my apprentice, little one?"

I looked up at him, thought for a moment, and nodded my head.

"I'll be your apprentice even though you have an odd hair style, Master." I commented flatly and I closed my eyes for I felt tired, but added quietly. "Thank you for saving me, Master."

"I can already tell you will be cheeky. You do not need to thank me, but your welcome little one." My master told me calmly, he sighed faintly, and walked out of the building with me in his arms.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
